


Come A Little Closer - Severus Snape x Reader

by Lazylupe



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Severus Snape - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Severus Snape - Freeform, severus snape x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazylupe/pseuds/Lazylupe
Summary: REQUEST: Snape x reader where they are bffs then they get all lovely dovely and then snape gets all antsy about fucking things up and being awkward then the reader makes him forget all his fears and problems by having their first make out in the artefact room I love you thank you





	Come A Little Closer - Severus Snape x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> No smut.. Just fluff... Two students.. 
> 
> Check out my tumblr - Cleganegirl

It was as if overnight the seasons had changed, from winter into spring. The morning sun was warm and the grass was no longer hard with frost. Students and teachers alike had left the great hall after breakfast to walk the fresh grounds, take in the spring air and bask in the glorious sunny weather.  
The weather wasn't the only thing blossoming outside, of the castle walls. You sat on the lush green grass, your back against a trunk of the thick trees that scattered around the Lake. You had a book in one hand and the hand of your best friend in the other, your fingers entwined, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of yours.   
You could feel the smile creep onto your face, he must have seen it too because he gave a chuckle. "Y/N, are you alright? Is the book that good?" His voice was quiet but the words were clear and distinct, "the book is great Severus, but that's not what has me smiling." You turned to face him, his Onyx eyes looked for a moment and darted down to his shoes.   
A rosy tint crept onto your cheeks, "what is that sad look for, Severus?" The long curtains of his black hair hid his facial features all except his hooked nose, but you still knew he was frowning, you wouldn't be able to call yourself his best friend if you didn't know when the man was feeling blue.  
"Y/n, I don't know, I truly don't. We've been best friends since I can remember, and dating for a week. I have the biggest urge to make you happy constantly, but I fear I will only ever bring disappointment and heartache. You could do better, I promise, maybe ask Black or someone in your league."  
With the swiftest of motions, he was up on his feet, his school robes billowing behind him, his head slunk low. You pushed yourself to your feet, calling his name as tears filled your eyes, you broke into a quick run, hoping to either get into the castle before the tears overflowed from your eyes or to catch up with Sev.   
You didn't manage both, the tears came anyway and Sev had disappeared into the castle before you reached the stone steps. You took them two at a time fighting back the sobs, you weren't prepared to let him be a martyr, you'd fight for this, the love you both had and the friendship. He meant more to you than anyone, and you weren't throwing that away.  
As you rounded the corner of the doors you saw him heading towards the corridor to the Dungeons, your arm flung out instinctively, your fingers groping the air until the clasped around his wrist, pulling him to you and backing yourself into the artefact room.  
"Sev!" You panted out of breath, "don't," tears streamed down your cheeks, "I can't," you gulped back a breath, "have a life without you in it!"   
Severus' eyes looked shocked, the hurt he was causing you was apparent, the knot in his stomach was killing him, he thought he was doing the right thing by leaving, but now he was unsure, the pain on your face and the way you sobbed showed him the potential pain he'd cause by leaving.  
"Forgive me, Y/N, I just want what is best for you!"  
"But, don't you see, it's you, always will be and always has been!" With shaky hands you reached out, you smoothed his hair out of his face, and stroked his cheeks.  
His hands reached out too, a delicate finger swiping at the stray tears still falling, he took a small handkerchief from within his robes and dabbed at the damp areas on your face. You took your opportunity, leaning forward you pushed your lips against his. For a moment you thought he would never kiss you back, but with a startled squeak, you found yourself back against the door, his lips attacking yours, attacking you.   
He kissed and nibbled at your lips, your neck and ears. Sevs body was flush against yours, his hips grinding against yours, you moaned and began your assault on his lips.   
His hands ran the length of your torso, and around the back, a sly squeeze of your bottom made you yelp, "Sev, please, I need you! Don't leave!"  
He stopped kissing, held your hands in his and stared at your face, his eyes never left yours as his mouth, that pouting and brooding mouth which was now red and slightly swollen from the kissing, spoke out the words you had longed to hear since the First time you met him. "Y/N, I love you, I always have and always will, I won't leave, I promise."


End file.
